Survival is Everything
by artisticchic
Summary: So I just completed Allegiant for the second time and thought that I could change the ending to suit more of what fans want. Tris doesn't die in my ending. Tell me what you think as of right now I'm going to keep it as a one shot please let me know if you like it enough to be a story or not. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**So I just completed Allegiant for the second time and thought that I could change the ending to suit more fans wants. Tris doesn't die in my ending. Tell me what you think ****J****as of right now I'm going to keep it as a one shot please let me know if you like it enough to be a story or not. Thanks!**

Tris POV

I can do this. I have beaten the death serum before I know I can do it again. It wasn't fair to Caleb to have him die even though he was the one to turn me over to Jeanine for my execution. He is still family. That's what I keep telling myself as I head down the last hall way to the Weapons Lab. Just as I hit the door I feel a shooting pain go thru my arm. I drop my gun instantly and keep running to the door. I reach it and pry it open as quickly as possible. Once inside the room I start to feel the serum seep into my exposed skin. _You can do this_ I keep telling myself as advance to the other side of the room where the key pad is to type the code that will stop the reset. Before I get there I am stopped by David.

"I knew I would find you here" he says with his gun pointed right at me. I didn't think I had lead on that I was being devious.

"How did you know?" I say inching my way toward the key pad. If I get there soon everything will be over.

"You have been hanging out with GD people all week. Way to make my suspicions go up Tris." He spits. Just a little further and I will have it. I just have to keep him talking.

"Most of my friends are GD so why would that be suspicious?" I ask him coyly.

"Give it a rest Tris. You are expendable and you know I am going to kill you. Stop trying to prolong the inventible." He says watching my every movement. It's now or never. I take my chance and jump at the key pad. A sharp pain hits my leg as I finish the last number. Another pain seers thru my side as I hit the green button. I slump to the floor as the memory serum takes over the room taking the place of the death serum.

I did it. I saved the people I love even though I won't make it. My mother is here to take me. Her blonde hair pulled back in a braid.

"Did I do well? Can I be done?" I ask her as sleep edges into my vision.

"You did beautifully Tris. You are done. Come with me we need to get you to safety." She tells me.

"Can't I just stay here? I'm too tired to move." I complain knowing she will let me stay.

"No Tris we have to go now we don't have much time. Caleb is here to help me move you." She says pulling me up gently. Only this isn't my mom anymore it's Cara. She and Caleb are here to save me. I did survive. They pull me as quickly as they can considering I have lost a lot of blood. I try to help them the best I can even though I am growing weaker with each step.

"A little further Tris, please hang on." I hear Caleb plead with me. My vision is black now. Not long after my hearing is gone. This must be death. I'm sorry Tobias. I failed to come back to you.

I don't know how much time has passed but I feel warmth within me and someone's hand in mine. I open my eyes to find Tobias slumped over asleep in the chair next to me. He looks like he hasn't slept in day's maybe even weeks. The last thing I remember is being pulled down the hall way by Caleb and Cara while I was bleeding to death. What has happened between then and now? Is everyone ok? I hope all of this wasn't in vain. I squeeze his hand just slightly to wake him. He jerks awake with a start looking directly at me. His blue eyes stare deep into mine.

"I thought I lost you." He tells me tears spilling over his eyes. I have never seen him cry before. I feel like I broke him.

"I thought I did too." I tell him, tears spilling over my own eyes. He leans in and kisses me fiercely. I kiss him back with all my might. He breaks away and rests his forehead to mine both of us breathing heavily.

"What happened to everyone? Did the plan work?" I ask him spewing out questions left and right.

"Everyone is fine. Cara had seen where David was heading when they called for the lock down and headed straight that way sensing what was going to happen. She found you gun and Caleb on her way. You had just hit the green button, David had already shot you twice. She shot him in the arm and her and Caleb grabbed you and took you here. You have been unconscious for about 2 weeks now. From all of the blood loss it was touch and go the first few days. Then you started getting your strength back. as for everyone in the Bureau their memories were removed and they are now being retaught the truth by Cara and Matthew. Uriah is going to be cremated and his ashes are going to be spread in the chasm. We were waiting for you before we did that. And finally my parents have agreed to a peace treaty and there are no more factions." He explains. The only way I know how to respond is to kiss him. So I do and he kisses me back. The world has changed so much in the short time that I have been in here. Everyone I love is safe.

"Marry me." he whispers resting his head on mine. I stare into his closed content eyes and couldn't think of anything else I would rather do.

"Yes, I love you Tobias of course I will." I tell him kissing him between his eyes then back on his lips.

**I'm leaving it here. If you want more let me know otherwise I will leave it as a one shot. Your choice readers! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So it seems I am getting a positive response to this so for now I'm going to continue ****J****thank you for your support! Please keep the reviews coming! I love to read them!**

**Chapter 2**

Tobias's POV

Two weeks. Two weeks since she went into the weapons lab and got shot by David. I knew Tris wouldn't let her brother go on the suicide mission it's not in her blood. She is too kind for that. But in all honesty she did survive the death serum. It was David that put her here, and there's nothing I can do to him since he has no clue what happened from the moment he shot her. Tris triggered the switch that set off the memory serum inside the entire Bureau wiping his memory of why he was even there. The only good thing out of it was that Cara shot him in the arm. If it were me I would have killed him for what he had done to Tris but I wasn't there. Cara and Caleb saved her. They saved my beautiful, courageous, stubborn girlfriend Beatrice.

These two weeks have been miserable. She hasn't woken up and I'm afraid to sleep for fear that she will die on me. She has lost a ton of blood. I can't lose her. I love her too much for that. If and when she wakes I am going to let her know that. I hold her hand in mine and pray that she wakes soon. I must of dozed off because I feel a squeeze of my hand from her that wakes me immediately. She's awake, alive and awake. Her light blue eyes finding mine instantly. I have missed her eyes so much. I can't contain myself as I feel tears rushing to my eyes and down my cheeks.

"I thought I lost you." I tell her getting up to stand next to her never letting go of her hand.

"I thought I did too." She says tears spilling over her eyes too. I kiss her like I never have, relaying all of my feelings to her. She does the same. It's like we have never been apart even though we were just light years away. I rest my forehead on hers breathing in deeply taking in her sweet scent of sweat and detergent. I don't know how long we stay like this till she breaks the silence.

"What happened to everyone? Did the plan work?" she asks me worried that it was all for nothing.

"Everyone is fine. Cara had seen where David was heading when they called for the lock down and headed straight that way sensing what was going to happen. She found your gun and Caleb on her way. You had just hit the green button, David had already shot you twice. She shot him in the arm and her and Caleb grabbed you and took you here. You have been unconscious for about 2 weeks now. From all of the blood loss it was touch and go the first few days." I tell her cringing at the thought that I almost lost her right then and there. "Then you started getting your strength back. As for everyone in the Bureau their memories were removed and they are now being retaught the truth by Cara and Matthew. Uriah is going to be cremated and his ashes are going to be spread in the chasm. We were waiting for you before we did that. And finally my parents have agreed to a peace treaty and there are no more factions." I tell her hoping to relay that we are all safe. She kisses me again and I know this is the right time to ask her. I will still have to get her a ring. My mother said she would help me with that if I wanted her to. I know she is trying to make amends but I want to do this on my own.

"Marry me." I whisper to her breaking away from the kiss and resting my head on hers. I close my eyes scared of what the answer might be. What would I do if she said no? I don't know.

"Yes, I love you Tobias of course I will." Are the next words I hear from her mouth and I am on cloud nine. We stay and talk and kiss in her hospital room for hours. Finally I let her get rest and leave to go find our friends so they know the good news.

**Alright I rewrote this from Tobias's POV and I think I like it better. So my thought is I want the viewers to decide who's POV I should do this story from. Yes I said story ****J****please let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**


End file.
